duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Singles 1986-1995 (Box 2) - UK (Promo)
The Singles 1986-1995 (Box 2) - UK (Promo) is a promotional-only Duran Duran 6 CD-R collection, released in the UK by EMI during 2004. Track listing No cat. # CD 1 #"Notorious" (45 Mix) - 3:58 #"Winter Marches On" - 3:25 #"Notorious" (Extended Mix) - 5:14 #"Notorious" (Latin Rascals Mix) - 6:16 #"Skin Trade" (Radio Cut) - 4:26 #"We Need You" - 2:49 #"Skin Trade" (Stretch Mix) - 7:36 #"Skin Trade" (Album Version) - 5:58 #"Meet El Presidente" (7" Remix) - 3:38 #"Vertigo (Do the Demolition)" - 4:43 #"Meet El Presidente" - 7:12 #"Meet El Presidente" (Meet El Beat) - 5:30 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Shep Pettibone 7" Mix) - 3:47 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Album Version) - 4:06 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) - 7:33 CD 2 #"All She Wants Is" (45 Mix) - 4:36 #"I Believe" / "All I Need to Know" - 5:04 #"All She Wants Is" (US Master Mix) - 7:16 #"All She Wants Is" (Euro Dub Mix) - 7:34 #"Skin Trade" (Parisian Mix) - 8:10 #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:23 #"Do You Believe in Shame?" (The Krush Brothers LSD Edit) - 3:30 #"God (London)" - 1:40 #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" - 0:47 #"Palomino" (Edit) - 3:30 #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" (Original Version) - 4:18 #"Notorious" (Live) - 4:06 #"Burning the Ground" - 4:00 #"Decadance" - 3:29 #"Decadance" (2 Risk E Remix 12") - 7:57 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (7" Mix) - 3:30 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (The Story Mix) - 3:18 CD 3 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (Power Mix) - 4:56 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (Album Version) - 4:20 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (The Rock Mix) - 4:23 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (The Dub Sounds of a Powerful Mix) - 4:45 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (Power Cut Down) - 4:01 #"Throb" - 4:25 #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 #"All Along The Water" - 3:47 #"Ordinary World" (Single Version) - 4:43 #"My Antarctica" - 5:00 #"Ordinary World" - 5:39 #"Save A Prayer" (Single Version) - 5:25 #"Skin Trade" - 4:25 #"The Reflex" (7" Version) - 4:25 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:25 #"Girls on Film" - 3:30 CD 4 #"Come Undone" (Edit) - 4:15 #"Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version) - 5:05 #"Come Undone" (FGI Thumpin' 12") - 8:14 #"Come Undone" (La Fin De Siecle) - 5:25 #"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:31 #"Rio" (Album Version) - 5:33 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:05 #"A View to a Kill" - 3:33 #"Too Much Information" (Album Version) - 4:56 #"Come Undone" (Live) - 7:35 #"Notorious" (Live) - 5:31 #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman 12" Mix) - 6:18 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream 12" Mix) - 6:29 CD 5 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Ambient Mix) - 6:45 #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman Instrumental 12" Mix) - 6:00 #"Too Much Information" (Deptford Dub) - 6:01 #"Too Much Information" (Album Version Edit) - 3:59 #"Come Undone" (12" Mix Comin' Together) - 7:21 #"Perfect Day" - 3:53 #"Femme Fatale" (Alternative Mix) - 4:14 #"Love Voodoo" (Remix) - 7:36 #"The Needle and the Damage Done" - 2:03 #"911 Is a Joke" (Alternate Version) - 3:49 #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" - 4:56 #"Perfect Day" (Acoustic Version) - 3:46 CD 6 #"White Lines" (Album Version) - 5:26 #"Save A Prayer" (Single Version) - 5:25 #"None of the Above" (Drizabone Mix) - 4:38 #"White Lines" (70's Club Mix) - 7:56 #"White Lines" (Oakland Fonk Mix) - 5:30 #"White Lines" (Junior Vasquez Mix) - 5:37 #"Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version - Simon Mayo Show) - 5:16 Notes *Promo issued with booklet for the second box set of the band's singles. *6 CD-Rs housed in individual clear sleeves, with custom track listing insert. See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:The Singles 1986-1995 Category:Duran Duran promo albums